


Stasis

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Passengers AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime, said the same computerised voice from his capsule.It is an honour to provide you with whatever you need."Where's everyone else?" he growled.Forty-seven thousand, five hundred and thirty-six passengers are currently held in stasis aboard the Furudate.Hajime swallowed. He was sure that he already knew the answer to the next question, but he asked anyway. "Is anyone else awake?"Hajime wakes from stasis early to find himself alone on the vast settler ship, taking him and thousands of others to a new home across the stars.





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10380562#cmt10380562)

_Good morning._

Hajime opened his eyes slowly. The lighting was dim, the voice unfamiliar, and it took him several moments to remember that he wasn't at home, that Oikawa wasn't snoring in the next room. 

_You have been in stasis sleep for four hundred and eighty-one thousand, two hundred and forty-eight hours. You may experience some disorientation upon standing. Please hold the handrails provided to reduce risk of injury._

Somewhat unsteady, Hajime levered himself out of the stasis capsule and stepped barefoot onto the cold metal floor. All of the capsules around him were still and quiet, standby lights blinking. Perhaps they had chosen to stagger the waking process; Hajime was sure he remembered something about that from the induction talk he and Oikawa had attended. They had been hungover, Oikawa especially, so much of the talk was a blur. Still, the staggering would make sense; it would be chaos if everyone woke at once, all needing food, the bathroom, space to walk around and stretch.

With that thought in his head, Hajime began to stretch on the spot, trying to shake some normal feeling back into his limbs. The chamber remained silent around him. 

"Hello?" he called out when he was finished, looking around. There were rows and rows of capsules in the chamber, somewhere between fifty and a hundred in total, but Hajime couldn't see a single one that had awakened. The silence and stillness reminded him of a mortuary, and he suppressed a shudder as he turned to look for an exit. 

An open doorway led him out in a large, dimly lit corridor. It felt like only yesterday that he had gone to sleep; the capsules were designed to keep the body conditioned, and the stiffness and shakiness was beginning to wear off, leaving him with the feeling that he'd merely woken from a heavy slumber.

"Hello?" he called again, a pit forming in his stomach. "Anyone here?"

This eerie quiet didn't seem right. He picked a direction and began to walk, moving slowly so as to keep his footfalls light, some primal instinct urging him to silence. Having walked a short distance, Hajime heard a soft whirring noise. He pressed himself back against the wall, and felt his heart hammer in his throat. 

A small bot rounded the corner. Its motor was almost silent, but combined with the sound of its tracks rolling across the floor, it produced the low sound Hajime had heard. It didn't seem to register him, even as he relaxed and let out a heavy sigh. 

_You're just scaring yourself_ , he thought crossly, then turned to follow the bot with his gaze. 

"Hey!" Hajime yelled after a moment. He pushed away from the wall and began to stalk after it the bot. "Oi, get back here!"

The bot whirred on, oblivious. It was probably a maintenance drone, so in all likelihood had no voice command processor, but having something to yell at made him feel a little less afraid. He chased it along the hallway and into another chamber of capsules. Like the others, they were all dark and dormant. Hajime stepped closer, just to make sure, but they all held silent, sleeping figures. Was he the only one?

Hajime wandered back into the hallway and began to follow it round. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't feel imperative to find a particular place, just to find someone. Anyone.

At last he stumbled across a computer terminal, which lit up as he approached it. Hajime put his hands against the identification panel and after a moment the screen blossomed with text, which changed smoothly from English to Japanese. 

_Iwaizumi Hajime_ , said the same computerised voice from his capsule. _It is an honour to provide you with whatever you need._

"Where's everyone else?" he growled. 

_Forty-seven thousand, five hundred and thirty-six passengers are currently held in stasis aboard the Furudate._

Hajime swallowed. He was sure that he already knew the answer to the next question, but he asked anyway. "Is anyone else awake?"

 

 

_"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out, crashing into the apartment and slamming the door behind him. "Iwa-chan! Are you home home? Did you get it?"_

_Hajime stuck his head out of his room, putting on an impatient scowl. "Would you keep the noise down? Some of us are trying to relax."_

_Right on cue, Oikawa let out an indignant squawk, and was no doubt about to launch into a full-scale rant, when Hajime reached out and held his tablet up in front of Oikawa._

_"Iwa-chan, how could—what's this?"_

_Hajime was quiet while Oikawa skimmed the email, but a helpless smile took hold of his mouth, and it widened when Oikawa looked up at him with a disbelieving expression._

_"We both got in?"_

_"We both got in," Hajime confirmed, grinning._

_Oikawa barked out a laugh and surged forward, grabbing Hajime in a tight hug. "We're going to space, Iwa-chan!" he shouted._

_Hajime squeezed him back, laughing breathlessly. "Yeah," he said, with a grin that almost hurt. "I guess we are."_

 

 

_There is one other passenger currently out of stasis._

Hajime gripped the edge of the terminal when he felt like his knees might buckle with relief. "There's someone else? Who is it? Where are they?"

"Iwa-chan."

The voice behind him was quiet, but it felt much louder in the unsettling silence. Hajime took a shallow breath, and then he turned, and there was Oikawa. He was wearing the same soft grey clothing as Hajime, and he looked rumpled and half asleep. 

"Tooru," Hajime said, taking a few steps toward him. 

Oikawa caught him and pulled him close, and they stood for several moments, clinging to one another tightly.

"What—what's _happening_ here?" Hajime asked, breaking away and putting his hands on Oikawa's arms. "Did you see anyone else?"

Oikawa shook his head. "I think—I think we're the only ones."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope I get a chance to extend this at some point I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS


End file.
